


Blank (얼타)

by zairiko



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan and Hanse are Seunsik's best best friends, Everyone cares about Sik's feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Subin is both an angel and a devil, i want to give all three ships a good story, maybe slow, originally just chanbin but I'm a huge 2seung enthusiast, tags will be added as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: In whichJung Subin is quite literally a thief who ends up stealing Heo Chan's heart.Han Seungwoo is unaware of his own feelings for a pining Kang Seungsik.Choi Byungchan tries to play hard to get for Im Sejun (but fails).And Do Hanse is the good matchmaker who somehow brings them together.





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this since December of 2017 and the first thing I did on January was actually write it (the lack of Victon fics physically pains me)
> 
> I didn't want to post it yet because I felt like I wouldn't really be able to maintain a consistent update schedule and end up getting stressed because of it but here it is anyway
> 
> I've decided to make this self-indulgent and a way for me to get some stress out instead, so that means I'll just update this when I want to and when I can 
> 
> Hopefully that's understandable ♡

 

 

  It doesn’t start on the day Subin’s parents sent him to college for an accounting major (one he didn’t really want, but couldn’t say no to because he didn’t have any other thing he could suggest to replace that with). It starts much later than that, around halfway through his first school year on the first week of December, with thick jackets and a load of stress he needed to unload from his small, eighteen year old shoulders. The streets are crowded, exactly how they’re supposed to be whenever the last month of the year comes walking by, and Subin thinks to himself while walking along with whichever way most of the crowds go.

 

  He doesn’t do this very often, only once a month when he’s desperate and stressed enough. He knows it’s not something he’s supposed to be doing because first of all: it’s a crime. Pickpocketing is illegal amd he shouldn’t be doing it, but somehow, that kind of time just comes every month for him. 

 

  Subin can tell that that’s not his only reason, if he was being honest. He likes the small thrill it gives him, likes the way he feels just the tiniest bit of guilt from tricking people, and likes the relief he feels at the end of the day about not having to be financially in the red for some time (a month at most).

 

  So he goes ahead and does things with some acquired familiarity, having done it for some four months now. Subin pauses from following the flow of the crowd, brings out his phone to pretend that he’s checking something, and all of a sudden turns to the opposite direction in a small sudden sprint. He passes by your typical middle-aged man in an office attire, face akin to being frantic about whatever he had pretended to see on his phone. They barely bump, jackets just brushing lightly (hands slipping and working their magic), and only after a few seconds does the frantic look pass onto the man’s face as he makes a turn to look behind him. By the time he does, Subin is long gone and has succesfully blended well into the crowd again. Subin can see in his preipheral vision that the man had taken hold of the unlucky soul who happened to be where Subin once was and started accusing him, yelling at the poor stranger to cough up the man’s wallet. 

 

 ‘Sorry,’ Subin thinks apologetically, hoping that the stranger comes out of the incident all well and innocent. But as he does, the stranger sees him, points at him with anger and accusation. “It was that kid!” Subin hears him yell. The small circle of people that had gathered to watch the commotion all turn to look at him, individually judging if he really was the true culprit.

 

  “E-Excuse me…?” Subin’s voice is soft and suprprised, exactly how he had planned for it to sound. His eyes are wide with something akin to nervousness and disbelief. “I’m sorry, I… I really don’t-” His voice cracks. “-know…” Subin slowly raises both of his hands, watching as everyone in the small crowd looks at him with softer eyes and kinder expressions. ‘Perfect,’ he thinks to himself and tries his best not to let out a chuckle. Looks really can be so deceiving, don’t you think?

 

  “Yah! Don’t even think about dragging that kid in!” Someone from the crowd speaks up, and people mutter in agreement, therefore letting the fate of being dragged to the station fall onto the poor stranger that happened to be in the wrong place and time (in the same place and time as Subin). 

 

  Some people console Subin with a ‘don’t mind it, kid’ or ‘you did nothing wrong’ as they return to walking to their destinations. Subin bows and greets them to have a nice day. ‘what a nice kid,’ they say. Subin can’t help but smile to himself as he walks away and continues on normally.

  
  
  
  
  


  “Hey Sese, have you seen that kid before? I think I’ve seen him at our school.” Chan nudges Hanse when they walk away from the scene of a man being accused for pickpocketing. ‘Was it at the cafeteria? the library? the auditorium?’

 

  “He looked really young though. If you think you’ve seen him at Plan A, then a first year, I guess?” Hanse shrugs nonchalantly as he continues typing something into his phone. He must convince his Seungsik-hyung to sing for his project no matter what. He had a small bet with Sejun and he wasn’t planning on losing to some vocal talent-wasting economics major. “Why? Did he catch your eye or something?” He continues when he’s done sending Seungsik his text, eyes finally containing that teasing glint when he looks at Chan. His friend tends to get a bit… obsessive when things catch his eye, that’s all. He hopes Chan doesn’t bother that kid when he finds him. Or even better, that kid ends up making Chan happy.

 

  “Not really, well...maybe?” Chan’s face flushes at the thought. Because sure, the guy was cute. He had nice, innocent-looking eyes and adorable cheeks, and Chan will admit that he may have had the urge to go ahead and squish those soft looking cheeks. 

 

  “Too bad then. With the amount of people at our university, if he’s not in your department, the chances of you seeing him again doesn’t look so hopeful.” Hanse teases him and takes his phone out afterwards to check on Seungsik’s reply and beg again. Chan sulks at his friend’s comment for a moment before he reads Seungsik’s reply off of Hanse’s phone and laughs. 

  
  


**_from sik eomma:_ **

_ why can’t you just ask sejun? or ask someone from the music dept.  _

_ that’s definitely better than asking me _

_ sese, why do you keep forgetting that my major is in forensic science? _

  
  


  “I’ll give you a tip.” Chan gives Hanse his best ‘michievous’ smile, silently urging the other to come closer. Being a fellow 95-liner definitely has it perks because it means Seungsik ends up telling him a lot more than he does with Hanse.

 

  “This better work, Channie.” Hanse grumbles but moves closer, desperate to hear anything at this point. 

 

 “Tell Seungsik that you’ll help him with Seungwoo-hyung.”

 

  Hanse looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed, confused, before some sort of realizatoon clicks into his mind and his confsued frown slowly turns into an almost comedic letter ‘o’. Chan grins at him, nudges Hanse to send the message and not reply to anything Seunsgik replies to him afterwards. 

 

  “Wow, gotta give it you, genius.” 

 

 “Well thank you, I like it when I’m appreciated.” Chan does a quick bow in front of Hanse as a joke before going back to check in on Seungsik’s very embarassed-mad replies about how he has no idea what Hanse is talking about. Something along the lines of ‘what do you even think you know? is it Chan?’ Seungsik eventually gives in with a ‘fine then’, and they both do a high five.

 

 “But do you actually know how we’re helping him with Seungwoo-hyung?”

 

  “Not...really? Let’s just deal with that later!” 

 

  “I’ll tell that to Sik-hyung.” Hanse warns him, not at all looking like he was joking. “And I’ll tell him about your little bunny boy. I’m sure Seungsik-hyung can find him for you.” As much as Hanse teased and bullied his hyung, he wouldn’t go as far and promise something important to Seungsik and not go through with it when his hyung had never tired of his shenanigans even once. 

 

  “Wait no, no! I’ll take it seriously!” Chan begs Hanse to erase his unsent message. “But yes,can he find the bunny boy for me, please?” 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


  “Sik-ah, are you going out?” Seungwoo’s voice was heard throughout their small, two-room apartment. “I thought you already got groceries yesterday?” 

 

  “I’m going to meet Hanse!” Seungsik yells back from the front door, already putting on his shoes. It wasn’t that long ago that Hanse decided to offer him something as vague as ‘help you with Seungwoo’ and while he thinks he knows what the younger means, he doesn’t really want to think about it. He’d rather use up his brainpower to figure out who the hell this ‘bunny boy’ Hanse also requested for him to search for. He could have at least sent a picture or something helpful like a physical description or some information.

 

  “Will you be back before dinner?” Seungwoo had walked out of his room, meeting Seungsik who was still standing by the door with his phone in hand. 

 

  “I don’t really know? But if I eat with Hanse, I’ll text you.” Seungsik smiled as Seungwoo came into view, admiring how nice and comfortable the other looked on a pleasant Sunday afternoon. “Don’t forget to take breaks from studying, ‘kay?” It took all of Seungsik’s willpower to not go ahead and say ‘bye, I love you,’ as well because honestly, he just wants to try it at least once. Just one very sweet, domestic moment with Seungwoo was a nice Christmas gift to ask for. 

 

  “Sure. Tell Hanse he should stop bugging you so much.” Seungsik laughs at that, and Seungwoo returns Seungsik’s smile and crosses the small distance between them with a hug. Seungsik’s heart awkwardly beats faster.

 

  “Sure, bye hyung~!” He says as cheerfully as he can to try to sound less affected as he actually was because of the hug. Sure, Seungwoo and him were close and comofrtable with each other as they’ve known each other for a few years now and even live together, but every time Seungwoo does something, literally anything, whcih involved Seungsik, he has to endure and make sure he doesn’t do anything that steps over the very blurred line between ‘being best friends’ and ‘being in love’.

 

  Seungsik steps out and pulls the door shut. He heaves a sigh. ‘ _ Patience is a virtue.’  _ He still tells himself that despite knowing the fact that no matter how long he waits, he can’t really make Seungwoo fall in love with him if the man really didn’t feel like that. It’s just that Seungsik’s been in this ‘crush’ thing for way too long to suddenly lose his feelings. Sure, he might have given up on making any advances on Seungwoo. He might have already given up without knowing it himself, and chose living together with Seungwoo for college as the last thing he’d try to satisfy his still undying feelings and try to get tired of Seungwoo, maybe finally get rid of his feelings, but it hadn’t been that easy. So far, nothing had been easy.

 

  Seungsik decides to listen to some music on his way to the meeting place Hanse had texted him to somehow distract his thoughts from entering that very fearful abyss called ‘overthinking my feelings for Seungwoo-hyung again.’ And sad to say, it wasn’t helpful. Because the first thing that plays when Seungsik shuffles all of his music was none other than a song with Seungwoo’s voice in it. 

 

  “Alice.” A song Seungwoo made when they were still on their first year. Seungsik sighs to himself as soon as the first few seconds of the song starts. The lyrics have always had some sort of effect on him. “Aaagghh, Seungwoo, why?!” Just when he had thought of finally, seriously giving up and moving away.

  
  


_ I feel happy when I see you ah _

 

  ‘Do you really? Do I?’ Seungsik likes to believe it was for him. (Hanse told him it was for him, Chan told him the same thing, and Sejun too.) It had given him some hope that maybe he had a chance. Maybe it would stop making Seungsik look like some love struck fool who kept chasing for someone he already had, but couldn’t have the way he wanted. He has his first love as his best friend, what more could he ask for? 

  
  


_ I’m always thankful to have you in my life _

_ Stay by my side _

_ Just like _

_ You do now _

  
  


  ‘I can’t stay forever if you don’t give me a reason, hyung.’ He thinks to himself before he cuts the song short and decides that the noise of the cars and the people was enough for him. He wondered why life just didn’t want him to give up on Han Seungwoo yet. It was a hassle to be keeping this much affection for his friend, but it was equally as difficult (maybe even more) to get rid of them.

 

 

 


	2. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Byungchan meets this very flirtatious person a.k.a Lim Sejun

 

 

 

Byungchan can’t quite believe what’s happening. Here’s how it goes:

 

 

  His teacher quite liked him and ordered him around more often than he liked, but if it meant he could get on her good side, then he was fine with it. He knows he has a certain charm that his teacher fell for, and that he looks like a goody two shoes to most of the people who shares her class with him, which may be true, but there isn’t really anything wrong with how he wants to lead his life. Being a nice person was supposed to make your life better in return for your deeds, no? So there he was, carrying a box full of unorganized props left in the auditorium to the proper storage room. He mutters whines and complaints under his breath about the weight of the box and the number of trips he’d have to make to and from the auditorium and the storage room. Byungchan honestly wishes he had anything that resembled a close friend from his class to help him out. So far, the only people he’s managed to befriend were his seniors.

 

  Halfway through Byungchan’s journey, here comes someone he’s never seen before. The guy is looking at him with raised eyebrows, seems to study the ache in Byungchan’s thin arms and the weight his tall, lanky body is trying to carry without breaking. He was about to ask the guy if he wanted anything, but he was beat to it when the stranger spoke.

 

  “Do you need any help?” _‘Perfect. Nice. I knew my good deeds would come around and return to me.’_ Byungchan thought. The guy didn’t look that much different from him, shorter than him, but Byungchan kind of made the mistake of looking down and seeing his thighs, perfectly wrapped in a tight pair of black skinny jeans. ‘If this guys thighs look like that, imagine what’s under his sweater.’ Byungchan thinks to himself. And exactly when he looked up to see the guy taking the box from him, his hands literally just tingled when the other guy unintentionally touched them while taking the box.

 

“Please. Thank you.” He rolled his wrists and shook his arms to stretch them out after the load was taken from him. “I was taking it to the storage room on the 4th floor.” The guy nods and Byungchan decides to lead the way, keeping a reasonable dostance between them and occasionally glancing to his side to watch the nice soul who decided to bless his day.

 

  “So, um, I’m Choi Byungchan. Theatre major.” He starts, initially thinking that he wanted the other to introduce himself first, but he didn’t seem ro be starting the conversation so Byungchan might as well make an effort to not make their walk too quiet. “What can I call you?”

 

  “Lim Sejun. I’m taking economics for my pre-law.” It’s the guy’s -Sejun’s- turn to glance at Byungchan, and when he does, he smiles and Byungchan thinks it’s so adorable he might die. This guy seemed sweet, his voice was nice to listen to (Byungchan would love to hear him sing), and he even seemed like some kind of gentleman.

 

   “Well, can I ask for a favor then, Sejun-ssi?” He didn’t plan on taking Sejun and abusing his kindness, but he really just didn’t want to go back and have to carry the other things all by himself. Plus, he gets to spend more time with Sejun, which is a win-win (for him, at least). Byungchan wants to believe that his only goal here is to be more clever with finishing his tasks. (which is clearly not the case at this moment.) When Sejun hums to him as a response, he continues. “There are a few more boxes in the Auditorium that I have to carry. Can you...help me?” He put on the nicest smile which shows his dinples the most (the same one he uses on anyone he wants to charm) and looks directly into this Sejun guy’s eyes. “I’ll, um, treat you to something afterwards? Maybe coffee?” He might as well win himself a cute date while he’s at it. He can’t wait to tell his roommate, Jung Subin, about this when he gets home.

 

  “Oh, sure. It’ll save you some time.” Sejun agrees quickly, lost in the thoughts of a very blinded man, who, upon seeing such unparalleled beauty in front of him, ended up into soft, pliant clay. Second year Lim Sejun has never seen anyone quite like Byungchan before. Someone who seemed soft-spoken, but at the same time, confident, and someone who was just perfect, ‘fucking perfect,’ he adds, for someone like Sejun. “I have somewhere to be after this, so maybe I can give you my number so we can reschedule that coffee date?” ‘ _Fuck, you just had to call it a coffee date’_ He smiles back at Byungchan and extends his hand for Byungchan to hand over his phone. In front of him, he sees the boy get flustered. He looks at Sejun’s hand before it finally hits him to take his phone out and hand it over.

 

   _‘Cute’_ Sejun thinks as he inputs his memorized phone number under the name ‘Sejunnie ♡’. He returns the phone with a wink just to see the boy blush even more. How had Sejun never seen this boy before? Probably because he rarely finds himself in the very arts-centered building and the fact that he was an economics major. The only reason he was there in the first place was because he thought he’d find maybe either one or both the only people he knew from the college of arts (Heo Chan and Do Hanse), but both of them seemed to be out. Which was strange because those two always coop themselves in either a dance practice room, or a  recording booth for days on end.

 

  Anyway, he goes and follows Byungchan to the auditorium to do as he said he would and help the boy finish his task. A question suddenly comes to his mind while they’re both walking.

 

  “Hey, how old are you?” _‘Time to see if I can get another person call me ‘hyung’’_ Although he kinda doubts that because the guy was kinda taller than him and the only clue hinting towards the other being younger was with how young his face looked.

 

  “I’m 20. How about you, Sejun-ssi?” _Nice. Perfect._ Man this day was going really well for Sejun. Who cares if he didn’t find neither Chan nor Hanse when he found _this_ beautiful angel, another reason for him to stop by the arts building more. He has to Google later how to woo a theater major.

 

   “You can call me Sejun- _hyung_. I’m 21.” He states almost proudly, giving his best smile at the younger boy.

 

  “Not so fast, I don’t want to seem rude, Sejun- _ssi_.” Byungchan takes longer strides with his long legs and he has to stop himself from laughing when Sejun has to jog a little to catch up.

 

  “It’s alright, Byungchan- _ah_. I’ve given you permission anyway.” He shamelessly links his arm with Byungchans and basically clings to him, looking all buddy-buddy and close. This time, he notices the boy give a reaction to how he called him, but he couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. He’s not crossing the line, isn’t he?

 

  “Fine then, _Sejunnie._ ”

 

  “Wait, did you just- what did you call me?” His eyes widened and his legs threathened to make him trip.

 

  “Sorry, what was that, Sejun-hyung?”

 

  Well there goes the chance of having the beautiful flower call him something cute like ‘Sejunnie’. Damn, he got played. But since he’s here already anyway, might as well keep calling the boy ‘Byungchan-ah’ to get back at him.

 

  “No, it’s nothing, Byungchan-ah. Just wondering if I should call you a nickname like, I don’t know ‘box boy’? ‘babe’?” He hears the boy next to him splutter.

 

  “Did you just- ‘babe’?” The other’s voice had risen a pitch or two and he was staring wide-eyed at Sejun like he just insulted Byungchan and his whole family.

 

  “Yes, babe?” Sejun can’t believe he’s doing this right now. The last person he had flirted with was Seungwoo, and it was a joke to annoy Seungsik. But he’d already dived head first anyway so he might as well continue swimming in...whatever this was. Byungchan’s face is flushed red and it was beautiful. That’s kind of the only thought he had in his mind at the moment.

 

  Byungchan doesn’t form another coherent sentence after that and just manages to mutter inaudible confusions under his breath, and unable to look at Sejun at all.

 

  Byungchan is red and he has no idea how to respond. This, this Im Sejun who hasn’t known him for more than an hour is calling him, Choi Byungchan, babe. Does he like it? Does he like _him_? The initially ‘just a helpful stranger’ became a ‘really good flirt’ before he even noticed it. Byungchan’s even more baffled at the fact that he might turn into ‘crush material’ soon if this -whatever this is- continues. He’s silently wishing in the back of his mind that it does, but he remembers that this Sejun guy had already arranged a coffee date for the two of them and had given Byungchan his number.

 

   _‘Right, I have his number.’_

 

  An idea is sparked in his very messy head and he brings out his phone, going to his contacts and tapping on the older boy’s name to send a message.

  


**_to Sejunnie ♡:_ **

_you better stop joking with me or I’ll leave all of my work to you_

  


Beside him, he sees Sejun bring out his phone and read his message. The boy types away, words unreadable to Byungchan’s not-that-perfect eyesight so he just waits.

  


**_from Sejunnie ♡:_ **

_I’d like to let you know that I’m always serious about you babe_

  


  Byungchan stares at Sejun right after he lifts his eyes off his phone. Sejun raises an eyebrow and smiles back at him. He types at his phone again, much to Byungchan’s confusion.

 

Byungchan feels his phone go off with a notification but he doesn’t get the chance to read the newly sent message because Sejun turns to him and tells him something.

 

  “I’d really like to get to know you better, Byungchan-ssi.”

 

  Sejun is serious. Byungchan can tell by the look on his face and the tone of his (did he mention ‘beautiful’?) voice, and with how deep Sejun’s eyes look as they stare at his. He’d like to say he’s not falling in deep, but if he were honest, yes, he was kind of falling in deep. (Kind of. Just kind of. He swears it’s just ‘kind of’)

  


**_from Sejunnie ♡:_ **

_if you really want me to be direct:_

_I think you’re cute and I’m seriously interested in you. I’d be thankful if you give me a chance. Please?_

_Let’s get your work done so we can talk about when we’ll have that coffee date, okay babe?_

  


(Fuck. He’s not ‘kind of’ falling in deep.)

  
  


  God, he can’t wait to tell this all to Subin so both of them can start screaming.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Sejun doesn't come off as 'too much' or ooc? My goal was to make Sejun leave an impression on Byungchan so it became like that 
> 
> I don't know, you tell me if it worked ahaha
> 
> lol see you at the next update (when? I have no idea, I think I have writer's bloc kright now I can't upd my other fic) 
> 
> bye, I'll be watching victon cracks or smth
> 
> (also if you could, how do you prefer to spell Sejun's name? 'Im' or 'Lim'?)


	3. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental confession of sorts.  
> Brought to you by Chanse.

 

“Hey Sejunnie.” Seungwoo was in the middle of flipping through a book when his friend called.

 

_ “Hyung, hyung! I met someone and I..aaah, I actually flirted-like smoothly- flirted with him!” _

 

  “Got yourself a date then?” His dongsaeng sounded genuinely happy and Seungwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the funny image he came up with in his head of Sejun successfully managing to flirt with a person for more than a few seconds.

 

_ “Ye- wait, kinda? But I got a number, and a name, and I think he’ll continue letting me call him babe.”  _

 

__ Wow, what the heck. What kind of Flirting 101 book did Sejun pick up and read to have that much success? Seungwoo wanted to see what kind of guy he managed to pick up that let Sejun call him ‘babe’ after just flirting. He’d totally want to know everything in detail.

 

  “Seriously? Who did you even flirt with?” 

 

_ “The beatiful theater major, Choi Byungchan. Hah, I know what you’re thinking. How the heck did I even get there? I was looking for Chanse-that’s Chan and Hanse- but they weren’t there so I just walked around the place.”  _

 

__ “Yeah, I think Seungsik is with them at their place right now. Maybe you should go there and tell them about that Choi Byungchan of yours, they might know him.” Speaking of Seungsik, Seungwoo thinks he’s been looking a bit down lately. It’s concerning him how much the other just keeps himself as busy as possible everyday without rest too. Behavior-wise, he stil cooks for both of them and their schedule of housechores is being nicely followed. But Seungwoo can tell they’ve been interacting less.

 

_   “Oh, maybe you should come too? It’s been a while since we all hung out together. It’s almost winter break anyway. I’m walking to your place right now hyung.” _

 

__ Seungwoo can deduce that Hanse probably asked for some help with singing from Seungsik again and that coming over would mean he’d get to hear Seungsik sing again. (He does hear him sometimes when he sings in his room, but there’s a wall in between and Seungwoo was either busy or didn’t want to disturb the other.) He’d missed the other boy’s singing voice a lot. He remembers how he said once that Seunsik’s vocals were his favorite instrument. “Good idea. I’ll go change my clothes then.”

 

_ “Great. See you there hyung.” _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


  “Seungsikie!” Chan greets their friend when he arrives at their door with a welcoming scream and a hug, but he loses his initial energy when he sees that the other is wearing a glum expression, cute mouth pouting that cute pout.It makes him wonder how the fuck Seungwoo can resist kissing their adorable potato friend when it’s just the two of them in their apartment. It’s kinda unbelievable to him how that hasn’t happened yet.“What’s up? Did something happen?” 

 

  Hanse happens to hear him ask those questions so he peeks from inside and asks if something’s wrong with their ‘Seungmom’ sounding worried. He was kind of hoping that his hyung would be in a good mood like usual so they could enjoy talking about the song and things, but something definitely must’ve happened, or maybe someone did something.

 

  “Nothing happened. I’m just stressed… with projects over break and stuff.” Seungsik sighs, walking into the room and sitting down next to Hanse. Both Chan and Hanse don’t really believe him. “Okay, what am I going to sing this time?” 

 

  Heo Chan decides to confront him about it. If they don’t make sure Seungsik talks about it now, he’ll never talk about it ever.

 

  “What are you talking about? I know people you have classes with- hell, you know I know everyone-”

 

  “-everyone except your bunny boy at least.” Hanse interrupts, holding back some laughter, which ended up with his eyes looking like that of a cat’s closed eyes. 

 

“Whatever, that’s not the point!” Chan pushes at Hanse and whines that he better stop giggling. “I know there are no such ‘projects over break and stuff’, Sik.” He sees Seungsik frown even more, loosen up, and finally sigh out in defeat. So he was right.

 

  “I’ll tell you later.” Seungsik checks out the messy pile of paper on the coffee table and manages to pull out a piece of paper with lyrics printed on it. “Let’s do this first, and then,” he turns his head to Chan. “you’re going to tell me about your ‘bunny boy’.” 

 

  Chan and Hanse don’t agree, but if it’s what Seungsik wants at the moment (while his mood is still not good) then they’ll go with it and wait  until he’s ready to talk about things. They take a moment to make Seungsik promise and tell him that if he tries to escape them they’ll embarrass him in front of Seungwoo. Seungsik whines but agrees and proceeds to do the same to Chan to tell him about the very mysterious and vaguely described ‘bunny boy’ and they finally come to an agreement.

 

  Hanse goes ahead and let’s Seungsik listen to his piece and a rushed guide version and then leads him through the lyrics. Chan is snacking next to them, listening intently to Seungsik’s voice. It’s sounds beautiful like always but he notices something behind it. How does he say this...it’s a bit more emotional? And this time like,  _ real _ emotional, none of that ‘draw emotions from random memories’, instead it’s ‘draw emotions from experiences that are really really similar’. He’s honestly concerned because who?? would dare?? hurt his wonderful potato friend??

   Sure, even Hanse’s really pleased with how much emotion he’s putting in because that was the main point of the song, but really? Who? 

 

  “ _ I see you next to me _ _   
_ _    Even in my dreams _ _   
_ _    Even I can’t win over you _ _   
_ _    I’ve already fallen for you _ _   
_ _    There’s no one but you _ _   
_ _    I can’t see _ _   
_ __    Anyone else .”

 

_ Oh. Ooooohh.  _ He looks at Chan to see if he’s realizing the same thing as him. When Seungsik finishes the verse, he looks at Chan and Hanse weirdly because the two are staring at each other and gaping like they’ve just come upon a grand epiphany. 

 

  “Was there something wrong?” He asks.

 

  It’s Chan who talks, but doesn’t really answer his question. He gives Seungsik another question, one which made Seungsik go back to his previous mood.

 

  “It’s Seungwoo-hyung, isn’t it.”  

 

  Chan is looking at Seungsik in the eyes with a surprisingly bank face. It’s not accusatory or teasing or anything Chan would usually put on. This relieves Seungsik for a moment because it meant he didn’t need to feel embarressed or anything, but the fact that his friend hit a solid bullseye made him embarrassed anyway.

 

  Seungsik almost wants to roll his eyes and tell that it was always Seungwoo anyway, so what was new? He doesn’t do that though, because he’s too lazy and in a mood to do anything other than just groan at the statement in agreement.

 

  “So it is.” Hanse’s eyes turn into almost just slits as he gives the now pouting potato a teasing look. After another irritated groan from Seungsik, his expression turns into something more serious in mere milliseconds and he asks his hyung a question. “So what happened between you and him for you to be this strangely emotional with my lyrics? I’m not complaining because it’s great and all, but...ya know.” 

 

  “Sese, I think it’s more about the lack of anything happening between them.” Chan comments, looking like he’s been thinking about it deeply on his armchair way before they even reached the topic. Beside him, Seungsik is close to wailing in frustration, and Hanse gasps. It’s almost amusing how spot-on he feels today about things. (If only he was spot-on enough to guess a phone number or address that would lead him to that cute boy.)  _ ‘Not now, Chan. Mom first, cute boy next.’  _ He mentally reminds himself.

 

  “Don’t be like that! You’re going to make the potato cry!” Hanse berates him and wraps his arms around the eldest. Seungsik just sighs and lets out weird mumbling noises that aren’t addressed to either of them.

 

  “You’re right though. Nothing’s happening.” Seungsik didn’t even look sad about the issue, just genuinely tired. “Maybe I should start and try dating someone.” He sighs to himself again, but then his shoulders are suddenly being held by Chan who was now standing up in front of him.

 

  “You mean you’re finally asking Seung--”

 

  “Someone that’s  _ not  _ Seungwoo-hyung!” He huffs out with some irritation.

 

  “Hyung, that’s it!” The kid seemed super elated for a reason neither of his two companions can understand.

 

  “What’s what?” 

 

  Chan splutters something unintelligible while he hypes himself over his own idea. “Seungsikie, we should do a fake dating thing!”

 

  “What? Chan that’s a--” Hanse cuts off Seungsik.

 

  “That’s a wonderful idea! Oh my god this is going to be so fun, just like all those cute romance movies and stuff!”

 

  An enthusiastic discussion about how they should try to make Seungwoo as jealous as possible and realize his dormant feelings for Seungsik. Seungsik can only manage to sigh.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


__ Sejun and Seungwoo are standing in front of their door when they hear the three distinct voices of Chan, Hanse, and Seungsik yelling loudly from inside. Most were impossible to understand because all of them were speaking at the same time, but at some point, the yelling came to an end. Seungwoo found the door unlocked and decided that the space of quietness was the right moment to come in. 

 

  “I still won’t believe you hyung! No one’s believing that!” Chan’s voice booms of stubborness and it stops Seungwoo from pushing the door open.

 

  “Falsehood I say!” Hanse declares as a follow-up to Chan’s statement. “You can’t tell us you’re giving up on him now. You love Seungwoo-hyung too much!” Outside, Seungwoo almost chokes.

 

_ What on earth was going on there?  _ Seungwoo glances at Sejun to see if the boy is just as confused as him, but said boy is gaping at the door with his hands on Seungwoo’s back as if he was aching to push him inside.

 

  “I told you! I just don’t love Seungwoo-hyung anymore.” Seungsik’s words were crystal clear to the ears of everyone in the vicinity of the apartment. It was impossible for Seungwoo to not pay attention to people throwing around his name. Especially like  _ that _ .

 

  It was that moment when Seungwoo’s hand, still holding on to the knob, accidentally turned it in shock and so the door fell open naturally and slowly to show his very unreadable facial expression.

 

  Inside, the people’s eyes were wide like saucers and their mouths were gaping in shock at the reveal of unnanounced (and very unwanted right now) guests. Seungsik is red now --redder than he was during their argument-- and is lifting his hands to cover his face in embarressment. Chan gets his bearings back first and decides that he should speak to break the unbearable atmosphere.

 

  “You- uh, you didn’t tell us you were coming..?” 

 

  The second to regain his bearings was between the surprise guests, Sejun. And so he replies, “I texted you though. Check your phone?” 

 

  So Chan picks up the device that’s been left alone on the messy coffee table for the past hour. He checks his inbox and sure enough, Sejun’s very short ‘hyung and I are coming’ is there. He must’ve missed in in the midst of their quarreling. He turns to Sejun and only manages to cough out a short “oh, yeah, sorry.”

 

  Still, the elephant in the room remained there. Someone would have to address it very soon.

 

  “So, uh...Sik--Seungsik, maybe we should talk.” The eldest addresses it, and everyone is so relieved to be able to breathe again. It didn’t really help ease any nerves because who knows how the talk would go. But addressing the issue early was better than not addressing it at all or addressing it too late.

 

  Still, Seungsik refuses to take his hands off his face in favor of not meeting anyone’s (Seungwoo’s) eyes. He nods with small movements and keeps his head down as he answers. “Um, sure, I’ll just… be in the bathroom.” And he escapes, still with his face covered, and Chan and Hanse are worried he might bump into something or fall on the way, but he doesn’t so they manage to relax a little.

 

  The quiet returns after they’re all left in the living room. It’s only when Sejun finally steps in and shuts the door behind him that the silence goes away. “Can we get an explanatiom or something?” He meets the nervous eyes of the Chanse duo who are flickering between looking at Seungwoo and eyeing the bathroom door.

 

  “We were, uh, getting Seungsikie-hyung to admit he likes you.” Hanse says plain as day, but with a slightly shaky voice.

 

  Seungwoo almost wants to laugh, but his lips stay in a line, and his face is neutral. “Yeaah...that’s kinda the opposite of what I heard earlier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't intend to have an upd schedule, but I didn't thinkI'd take a month to upd either
> 
> I thought I'd have more time in february than I did January, but boy Iw as wrong  
> my february has been so much more hectic I could barely write at all
> 
> lmao but I made it anyway so it's cool and all  
> I hope march is better so I can write more


	4. Chapter 4

   Seungsik was burning.

 

   His skin felt incredibly warm and his heart was racing at an unbelievably high rate. He’s been trying to calm down and control his breathing for five minutes now, and it’s been ten minutes since he entered the bathroom.

 

   “What could possibly go worse, Sik?” He asks himself, trying to look at the positive side of things which were...well, for starters maybe Seungwoo wasn’t mad at him or anything (yet). Maybe he was just confused so he wanted to talk to Seungsik to clarify the mess from ealier. That meant Seungsik could still try to pretend he didn’t say what he had said earlier, and then everything would be fine and go back to normal.

 

   But wait!

 

   What if Chan and Hanse already told him what was really going on in the ten minutes he had locked himself in the bathroom? He would have heard their voices though, since the apartment was small and the voices of four grown men can’t possibly be that quiet.

 

   In response to those thoughts, he came to a decision to step out and speak. It sort of felt like a now or never kind of thing to him. He pulls out his phone from a pocket, thankful that he didn’t make the mistake of leaving it or forgetting it in his hurry to run away from his embarrassment.

 

 

> _to: Hanseee_
> 
> _I think I’m going to go there and_
> 
> _talk_
> 
> _in a few moments_
> 
> _tell woo hyung for me_
> 
> _pls?_

   Okay, all that was left now was to actually step out of the small bathroom. What should he be expecting from Seungwoo? _‘Nothing’_ he tells himself. _‘Just clear your mind and say what you have to say.’_

   He rehearsed his lines inside his head while taking deep calming breaths and then reciting them to himself. “Seungwoo-hyung, whatever you heard was a misunderstanding. I really don’t dislike you.”

 

 

> _from: Hanseee_
> 
> _okey dokey yo hyung_
> 
> _we’ve left seungwoo hyung in the room for you_
> 
> _also_
> 
> _we’re sorry hyung_
> 
> _we’ll go to that convenience store across the road n wait for u two_
> 
> _don’t worry_
> 
> _we’re sure it’s going to go well !!_

   So Seungsik steps out of the bathroom. He’s internally relieved at how unsuffocating the air outside was. It’s significantly making him feel less nervous.

 

   And then he sees Seungwoo.

 

   Suddenly, his heart is acting up again and his cheeks are flushing a bright red. Because Seungwoo’s there and he’s looking at him, Seungsik, with his soft, concerned eyes.

 

   “Do you wanna talk first, Seungsik-ah?” Seungwoo speaks in a gentle and unassuming tone, and Seugsik can only nod because he doesn’t trust his voice yet.

 

   “Seungwoo-hyung,” _You rehearsed this. Just say it._ “I really like you.”

 

   It takes him a moment to realize what he just said when after he sees the older boy’s eyes widen.

 

   ‘ _Fuck, no, I don’t like hyung--I mean,I don’t not like him,’_ “Hyung, I meant, whatever you heard earlier, it was nonsense. We’re, f-friends, right? There’s no way I don’t like you.” He corrects himself before he starts panicking again. His only hope now is that Seugwoo takes it as that, and nothing else.

 

   “Okay, Sik, calm down.” Seungsik stops and opens his mouth to retort, but he takes a breath and closes it again. The older boy felt a bit guilty for finding it funny that Seugsik sounded like he was unintentionally saying his thoughts out loud. “Okay, let’s make this simple. Do you like me? Or do you _not_ like me?”

 

   “I like you.” It came out so naturally from Seugsik without thinking. He didn’t feel like he had to take it back or adding to it just in case it came out too _forward._

 

   “We’re fine then.” Seungwoo smiles at him, and Seugsik is almost dumbfounded.

 

   “That’s all you want to know?” Seungsik clarifies, confusion evident in his question. He expected something more...confrontational maybe? He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that Seungwoo only asked him one thing. And it was a yes or no question too.

 

   “Yeah. I’m just relieved you don’t hate me or anything.” Seungwoo was even smiling at him so kindly, and it was making it hard for Seungsik to just go ahead and just pour out everything. “It would’ve been awkward if you hated me since we live together you know?” He laughed too, and Seungsik compells himself to follow it up with his own laugh.

 

   “Yeah...I’d most likely move out if that were the case.” He tries to joke, fearing any awkward silences, but his statement contradicts his intention and it ends up silencing Seungwoo and brings his smile to a fade.

 

   “You won’t though, right? ..move out, I mean.”

 

   “No. I won’t.” He confirms with a positive sound to his words. And it’s the truest thing he’s said today because he honestly can’t think of himself ever wanting to move out and not be with Seungwoo (unless the other finds an interest in someone, but he doesn’t want to dampen his mood with those kinds of thoughts right now).

 

   Thankfully, Seungwoo smiles again.

 

   And that was it.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

   “Okay, all of us have to promise now that we’re never going to mess with whatever Seungsik feels like doing about his feelings.” Everyone nods to Chan’s words and silently reflect on what happened in the apartment, even Sejun who had nothing to do with it other than bring the recieving end of Seungsik’s affections.

 

   Just as they were about to enter, a pair from inside opened the door to leave. Chan and Hanse paid no mind and continued to make their way inside, but Sejun’s eyes couldn’t help but follow one of the two guys who just exited the store.

 

   “Babe--I mean, Byungchan?” He called out, feeling hopeful (at the same time embarassed). His companions turn their heads at the sound of his voice at the same time Byungchan and his companion did, amd it was almost comedical how all of them looked then and there with their wide, confused faces.

 

   “Sejun-ssi?” Byungchan responds when he recognizes him. Beside him, his shorter companion looks between the two of them with a confused look before it changes into one of understanding.

 

   “So you’re Byung-hyung’s boyfriend?”

 

   It almost scares Sejun how sassy his tone was, and how his inquisitively raised eyebrow was intimidating Sejun maybe more than just a little bit. But how was he supposed to answer that? More so, did Byungchan tell this boy himself that Sejun was his boyfriend? Was Sejun his boyfriend?

 

   “Subin, stop, he’s not- Sejun-ssi, I’m so sorry, gosh this is embarrassing.” Byungchan pulls back his friend out of Sejun’s face with red dusting his cheeks. Sejun is thankful he didn’t have to answer the question, but now the issue at hand is how both of his friends, Chanse (the pair’s official nickname now), were staring at the shorter guy, apparently named Subin.

 

   Sejun could hear them mutter to each other as they stared at Subin with wide eyes, and probably Byungchan and Subin himself could hear them too.

 

   “It’s him, I’m totally sure.”

 

   “And so am I, so what’s stopping you? Just talk to him already.”

 

   “Can’t I do that some other time? We already know his name and his friend, we can find him again some other time.”

 

   “Come on, don’t back out now..!! It’s your bunny boy--”

 

   Subin cuts them off. “Excuse me, I’m literally right here and I can hear you....?”

 

 _‘Oh wow, he’s scary.’_ Sejun thinks.

 

   “I’m sorry! I’m Heo Chan and I’ve been looking for you, and now that you’re here, I don’t know what to say!”

  

    ‘ _Way to go, Chan’_ Sejun watches Subin get weirded out and move slightly behind Byungchan and tries hard to hold back his urge to laugh. Instead, he moves closer to them to silently explain what Chan was going on about and help out his friend.

 

   “Wait, but why were you looking for me?” Subin asks Chan. And honestly, Sejun is amused as to how Chan would answer that without outright saying he likes Subin. In the end, it’s Hanse who speaks up for him.

 

   “That’s because he thought you’re the one-”

 

   “AAAAAHH NO THAT’S NOT IT! DEFINITELY NOT THAT!” Chan screams and laughs obnoxiously, hand on Hanse’s mouth and nervously wiping sweat off his brow with his other hand. Still, Hanse struggles.

 

“You’re the one who stole—“

 

“AAH! SHUT UP I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!”

 

   Byungchan and Subin exchanged worried glances, Subin’s eyes going wide at the last word that escaped Hanse’s mouth. Sejun sends them an apologetic look.

 

   “It was nice seeing you again, Byungchan-ssi. Just, don’t mind these two.” He bows a bit and starts pushing the Chanse duo inside the convenience store as to not bother Byungchan and Subin any longer. Byungchan waves him off and mouths to him that it’s okay, but before he leaves,

 

   “I must say I’m kind of disappointed. No ‘babe’ today?” He asks Sejun last minute with a small pout. Sejun goes red and he laughs for a bit before he goes and gives Sejun a goodbye pat on the back. “Oh well, see you again some time.”

 

   “Y-Yeah...Next time… babe.”

 

 

 

\--

 

 

   “Woah, what the heck was that?” Subin breaks out into a more panicky state once they are out of earshot. “Oh my god, what if his friends _know_? What if they’re looking for me because they saw? The totally know, oh my god, that Hanse guy even said the _s-word_.” The shorter boy held onto Byungchan’s shoulder and shook him almost violently. “And just when I promised to really _really_ stop and fix myself, I get caught.”

 

Byungchan paid no mind and let the younger whine about his troubles, mind floating somewhere else. He was worried about Subin’s situation, but Sejun has kind of taken over his mind at the moment.

 

_‘He’s so cute today too…’_

 

“Hey, hyung, are you listening to what I’m saying?” Subin shakes him again, and this time, Byungchan snaps back and his attention returns to the younger boy.

 

“Sorry, wh-what were you saying?” Byungchan returns apologetic looks to Subin’s disappointed little frown.

 

“I was saying you should ask Sejun-ssi for his friends’ numbers so I can talk to them and find out if they really know and if they have plans on reporting me.”

 

“Uh, sure, text him now if you want.” Byungchan opens his conversation with Sejun and hands his phone over to Subin, still kind of out of it. “Tell him it’s you and not me though.”

 

“Got it! Thanks, hyung!” Subin smiles at him, all cute and innocent looking, even though he was barely any of those things. The moment Byungchan looks away though, he swears he heard the boy snickering.

 

 

> _to: Sejunnie_
> 
> _hey babe <3 _
> 
> _you remember subin? he's curious about your friends_
> 
> _can you give me their numbers for subin pls?_
> 
> _from: Sejunnie_
> 
> _oh ahah sure babe_
> 
> _wait_

> _from: Sejunnie_
> 
> _chan, xxxx-xxx-xxxx_
> 
> _hanse, xxxx-xxx-xxxx_

> _to: Sejunnie_
> 
> _thanks bb <3 ily_
> 
> _so how do you feel about going on a date next staurday?_

“Subin, are you done asking yet?” Byungchan checks to see what the other is up to, only to be mortified when he reads what’s been going on behind his back.

 

 

> _from: Sejunnie_
> 
> _a date next saturday?_
> 
> _i'd love to! i'll be sure to clear my sched_
> 
> _///oh and,,did u mean that?_

 

“Hah yeah, I’m done asking him out on a date for you!” Subin proudly shoves the phone onto Byungchan’s mortified face, smug grin pasted on his own. “Consider that as thanks for letting me ask for Chan and Hanse’s numbers.”

 

Byungchan is red and he doesn’t know if he’s fuming or embarrassed or both as he types furiously to Sejun.

 

 

> _to: Sejunnie_
> 
> _i'm so sorry sejun-ssi that was subin_

> _from: Sejunnie_
> 
> _oh,, it’s okay_
> 
> _sorry, um_
> 
> _so i guess saturday is cancelled…_

> _to: Sejunnie_
> 
> _oh no it’s okay it’s um_
> 
> _not cancelled,, if you’re fine with it_

> _from: Sejunnie_
> 
> _of course!_
> 
> _see you saturday!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for taking a while ;;  
> ahaha if anyone's still reading this, thank you very much!   
> (and also support our boys, pls stream time of sorrow if you can, it's so absolutely beautiful and i love it so much !!)


End file.
